The consumption of paper and with it: the demand for raw materials are growing year for year. The ever growing population and the always increasing demand for information, but also the self-imposed competition-induced communication constraint cause an explosion-like expanding flood of information which necessitates in always shorter intervals an immense consumption of paper, which thus is not only a burden to the environment but also entails an economic disadvantage as regards the transportation, stock-keeping and recycling costs as well the speed necessary to make available publications. Owing to modern information technologies it has indeed become possible to produce a large part of the information via computers, to offer it for instance via internet, online services or data bases or to market it in the form of CDs, however such information can be consumed by the consumer via PCs, laptops and notebooks only, which presupposes that at least one of the above-mentioned computers is purchased, that necessary applications are installed and that one has to be familiar with the use thereof before a first publication can be read.
The afore-mentioned reasons and the investment costs associated therewith, the necessary time and the, from the view of a technical layman, special knowledge required for installing and operating hardware and software make it difficult for a large part of the population to take advantage of electronic publications. But also older or handicapped persons often do not find access to computers, since, without basic knowledge, operation and handling are not possible for a layman or possible with difficulties only, or the complexity of the user interfaces imposes excessive demands on these persons.
Moreover, laptops and notebooks, due to their various drives and multitude of input and output interfaces for specific applications, are of large volume and weight, and they are equipped with a keyboard for the entire particular font and with just one single screen or display. However, there are applications in which on the one hand the relatively costly and space-consuming keyboard is unnecessary and on the other hand the display or display/operating area provided by just one single screen is too small for specific applications.
Laptops and notebooks, due to their purpose as working tool and the constructionally necessitated or constructional features associated therewith, primarily are no ergonomic, i.e. handy and easy-operation means of information to take up, e.g. belletristic literature or for reading reports, articles, commentaries and news from magazines and newspapers or for studying publications in relaxed posture or in situations where no supporting surface is available. Expenditure and time of operation often stand in no relation to the often spontaneous demands which moreover are frequently to be settled shortly, e.g. looking up information from a lexicon, a telephone directory or a television magazine.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,888 A1 reveals an electronic book comprising two display parts adapted to be folded open in the manner of a book, as well as a central part joining together these two display parts.
A simple ergonomic and compact electronic device as actual substitute for books, magazines or newspapers for universal use in different situations in life, which is uncomplicated and comfortable to hold and operate for technical laymen and at the same time has little optical irritations for undisturbed reading and manipulating a large variety of different publications is not known so far. The electronic book known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,888, for handling through the user, requires often inconvenient and time-consuming complicated operations since a multitude of keys arranged in inconvenient manner in terms of ergonomics is to be operated, with the functionality thereof being predetermined and the space available for the display being thus curtailed. In case of an electronic book known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,888 A1 the operation takes place with the aid of an auxiliary display on the outside of the book covers (display elements), with the result that the user must shut the electronic book in order to carry out specific adjustments. Furthermore, the keys can be operated in single manner only. On the reverse of the central part there is arranged a multitude of electrical connectors which are hidden behind protective flaps and which, if necessary, must be identified by the user with technical knowledge and must be made accessible by folding up the protective covers. In case electrical lines are connected to the electrical connectors, the electronic book of the prior art can no longer be held on the book back in the manner of a book or be placed on a support.
It is thus the object of the invention to make available a digital book of the type indicated at the outset, which in contrast to the prior art offers, despite a compact construction, on the one hand a considerably enlarged display area and on the other hand handling options that are user-friendly, simple and easily understandable for computer laymen, to enable the same to read comprehensive literature, e.g. scientific works, encyclopedias or also belletristic literature, in order to offer the advantage to the user, also in comparison with a conventional more voluminous and heavier book, to at least read and/or possibly work on an arbitrary number of pages via e.g. just two digital book pages in handy form. The reading and viewing habits of traditional readers of books, magazines and newspapers need to be considered in this respect, who expects as irritation-free as possible viewing of the publications or document information indicated and are repelled by an impression too closely oriented along computer technology, e.g. as regards certain forms of operating elements or due to other overstrain, as it often occurs in case of older people or technical laymen who refuse to use an electronic or digital book. What is to be ensured in this respect is safe and ergonomic holding and operation in different situations, e.g. when walking, lying or if no other supporting surface is available, as well as simple and understandable handling with a minimum or lacking previous knowledge or for instance in case of a handicap. This is to provide uncomplicated and constant operability despite different possibilities of use and a multitude of tasks. It is intended to render possible fast and reduced operation with a minimum of changes in posture during reading.
The object underlying the invention is met by the subject matters of the independent patent claims.